The client/server environment typically consists of both server and client-side services providing a distributed computing model in which client applications request services from server applications. An example of a client/server system is a business application that allows a user to access information on a central database server. Another example of client/server environment is a web environment that includes a continuously growing number of different applications for web environment support, including web browsers, web servers, launchers, etc. A variety of web resources such as Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) files, Java Servlet Pages (JSP™), Java™ classes and Servlets™, Enterprise Java Beans™ (EJB), Extensible Markup Language (XML) deployment descriptors makes the task of application development and debugging more complicated and time consuming, especially if more than one developer is involved in a project. An integrated development environment (IDE) is usually used to assist in developing relatively large and complex software products for a client server environment. A developer is usually responsible for developing a piece or module of the final software application. Such a module must be written and debugged prior to its implementation into the final product for seamless integration with other modules. Another problem related to testing of the final product is based on the necessity of using a number of client server environment support applications such as web browsers, application servers, etc. Variations between particular client server environment support applications such as the differences between two application servers from different sources makes the task of a developer more complex, because the developer, in addition to engineering compatibility with other modules of the business applicant, has to provide compatibility with a number of different servers and web browsers. Testing the compatibility of one or more development resources with one or more servers or one or more client side applications can consume a great amount of the developer's time which extends the duration of product development and makes the product more expensive.
A solution to some or all of these shortcomings is therefore desired.